Medical instrumentation cables used in surgical or other critical environments require sterilization between uses. Such cables typically have a coating of plastic or other sterilizable material, with terminals having end recesses in which reside a number of pins, sockets, or other electrical contacts. Sterilization typically involves immersion of the entire cable assembly in a solution that is effective to sterilize surfaces it contacts. However, such sterilants (such as glutaraldehyde) are corrosive with respect to electronic elements, and may leave behind conductive residue that can generate electrical shorts between conductors of a cable terminal. The electrolytic effects that occur during subsequent use of the cable may accelerate corrosion. Further, to be effective against contaminants that may reside in cracks or recesses, sterilants have fluid characteristics that provide ready penetration, which further aggravates their adverse effects on the electronic components.
To avoid these effects, cable terminals are normally provided with caps that seal them against the sterilant, preventing the sterilant from reaching the electronic contacts. While effective when properly used, problems arise when the caps are not properly used. A common concern is that a user responsible for sterilization may not be aware of the need to cap the cable, or may wrongly assume that the interior of the cable terminal must be sterilized. In other instances, a cap tethered to a cable terminal may be cut off, so that future capping is not possible. Occasionally, even well-informed and well-trained personnel may forget to cap the cable terminals, or may cap them inadequately to prevent incursion of sterilants. Inadequate capping may occur with screw-on terminals that are inadequately seated.
When a pattern of uncapped sterilization occurs, a significant cable failure rate develops. Moreover, even when capping occurs properly, conventional caps require increased time for processing, marginally increasing medical labor costs. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides for cable sterilization without dependence on user knowledge or skill to protect cable portions that are sensitive to sterilants.